


𝘦𝘩 𝘦𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘮𝘦 -𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭

by loey1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loey1485/pseuds/loey1485
Summary: 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘮: 𝘫𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘱: 𝘴𝘦𝘩𝘶𝘯&𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	𝘦𝘩 𝘦𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘮𝘦 -𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭

**Author's Note:**

> mini fan fiction!

not: bu hayatta en çok smut yazdığı için uyarı yapmak zorunda kalan insanlardan nefret ediyorum ama lol. tükürdüğümü yalamak için buradayım. açıklamadan ve ficin isminden de anlayacağınız gibi üçlü ilişki içerecek. sekai/chankai/chanhun değil, sekaiyeol. içinde hoşunuza gidecek ya da gitmeyecek şeyler olabilir, her şeyi göze alıp okumanızı tavsiye ediyorum. bunu okuduktan sonra da orada burada diss atmazsanız sevinirim. hele hiç duyar kasmayın bana, sonuçta wattpad arattığınız ve okuduğunuz şeyleri size gösteriyor :) LDŞQEMFDLS ivett yargı bittiğine göre okumaya geçebilirsiniz 🐈☀️

///

can't keep my hands to self

jongin çalan alarmına eliyle vurdu ve üzerindeki katlanmış yorganının altında ayaklarını salladı. elleriyle yüzünü kapatırken derin bir aldı ve sırtını hafifçe kaldırıp yanındaki suya uzandı, o sırada telefonu çaldı. arayanın kim olduğuna baktıktan sonra meşgule attı ve suyunu içip yorganı üzerinden attı. uyuşuk adımlarla elbise dolabının önüne gitti ve iş için giyeceği kıyafetleri ayarladıktan sonra hızlıca bir duş almak için banyoya yürüdü. kapısını kapattığı sırada telefonu tekrar çaldı ama jongin umursamayarak duş başlığının altına girdi ve saçlarını ıslatmaya başladı. sabah yorgunluğunu üzerinden attığına karar verince suyu kapattı ve gri havlusunu ince beline sardıktan sonra düşmemek için parmak uçlarında yatağının yanına bıraktığı kıyafetleri almaya gitti. beyaz tişörtü ve altına giydiği mavi kot pantolonuna siyah bir kemer taktıktan sonra dolabından mavi kot ceketini aldı ve telefonunu eline alırken merdivenden aşağı inmeye başladı. elinde salladığı ceketi sandalyenin sırt kısmına bıraktı ve dolaptan çıkardığı çikolatalı gevreği bir tabağa boşaltırken büyük yeşil fincanına da süt koydu. elindekileri masaya koyarken telefonu tekrar çaldı ve jongin arayan kişiye bakmadan yanıtladı.

"sabah sabah kafayı mı yedin sen sehun?"

"jongin niye açmıyorsun telefonumu? uyuya kaldın sandım! chanyeol hyung bizi şirkete erken çağırdı, yarım saat sonra çıkabilir misin?"

"on beş dakika sonra aşağıda olurum o zaman." sehun, jongin'i onaylandıktan sonra telefonu kapattı ve esmer çocuk avucuna doldurduğu gevrekleri ağzına atıp bardağındaki pipetle de süt içti. ağzının içinde yumuşayan gevrekleri hızlı hızlı çiğnedi ve on dakika içinde bütün kasesini bitirdi. sütünden son bir yudum aldıktan sonra tezgaha koydu ve merdivenleri ikişer ikişer çıkıp banyosuna koştu. dişlerini fırçaladıktan sonra saçlarını düzleştirdi ve odasından aldığı çantasına telefonunu da koyduktan sonra evden çıktı. asansörün tuşuna bastı ve kol saatine baktı, henüz iki dakikası vardı aşağıya inmek için. asansörün kapıları açılınca jongin, sehun'un katına bastı ve asansörün kapıları tekrar açılınca sehun'un kapının önünde beklediğini gördü.

no matter how hard i'm trying to 

"günaydın tatlım." sehun jongin'i tişörtünün ucundan tuttu ve asansörün kapalı kapısına itti, dudaklarına yumuşacık bir öpücük kondurdu. "bugün çok agresif gözüküyorsun, ne oldu?" dudaklarını esmer çocuğun boynuna dokundurdu ve nefes borusunun üzerine mırıldandı. sıcak nefesler jongin'i terletmeye yeterken elini sehun'un ensesine yerleştirdi ve başını kendine doğru çekti.

"giriş kattayız." sehun'un dudaklarını hırçın bir şekilde öptü ve göğsünden itip yüzünü asansörün kapısına döndü. beyaz tenli, jongin'in bu haline kahkaha atarken elini kot pantolonunun cebine koydu ve arabanın anahtarını cebinden çıkardı. "bugün benim arabamla gel."

"hayır." dedi jongin. "tek başıma gitmek istiyorum."

"sana fikrini sormadım canım, benimle gel, dedim zaten. bir sorun var mı?" jongin bıkkınlıkla nefesini verdi ve sehun'un kalçasına vurdu. "hayır yok, aptal."

"ellerine sahip çıkmanı öneririm, jongin~" sehun gözlerini kısarak jongin'e gülümsedi, yine de bunun tehdit olduğunu çok iyi biliyorlardı. jongin bir kez daha vurdu ve sehun'un önünden koşarak arabanın kapısına gitti. yolcu koltuğunun önüne gelince sehun anahtarı jongin'e verdi ve eliyle şoför koltuğunu işaret etti. "bugün sen sür." jongin gözlerini devirdi ve kalçasını sehun'un bacaklarına sürtüp arabanın önünden dolaşmak için yürümeye başladı. "ben süreceksem niye senin arabanla gidiyoruz ki?"

"çünkü şu an senin sürmene karar verdim de ondan. söylenmeyi kes." sehun çantasını omzundan çıkarıp arka koltuğa attı ve koltuğa yerleştikten sonra jongin'i seyretmeye başladı. jongin de ceketiyle birlikte çantasını arka koltuğa attıktan sonra el frenini indirerek direksiyonu sağa çevirdi.

i want you all to myself 

"jongin, emniyet kemerini neden takmadın?" sehun kafasını onaylamaz gibi sallarken sordu. "unutmuşum, kırmızı ışıkta durursak takarım sorun değil."

"benim için sorun ama." sehun kendi kemerini çözerek jongin'in koltuğuna uzandı ve jongin'in görüş açısını kısıtlamadan kemerin demir ucunu parmağıyla tutup aşağı doğru çekti. kemeri jongin'in göğüs hizasına getirince soğuk demiri göğüs ucunda gezdirdi ve pantolonunun içine dürülmüş olan tişörtü boşta olan parmaklarıyla yukarı doğru çekti. kemerin ucunu tişörtün içine soktu ve tekrar göğüs uçlarında gezdirmeye başladı. soğuk demir jongin'e her temas ettiğinde, esmer tenlinin nefesi tekliyor, vücudu acizce titriyordu. "sehun," dedi titreyen sesiyle. "yola odaklanamıyorum."

"bu benim sorunum değil bebeğim," dedi sehun jongin'in köprücük kemiğini ısırırken. "yine de sakın bizi öldürmeye çalışma." kemeri tişörtün içinden çıkardıktan sonra dilini jongin'in dudaklarına vurdu ve esmer çocuk inlerken memnun bir ifadeyle başını geri çekti ve kemeri taktı. ellerini kendine çekmeden hemen önce de esmerin ereksiyonuna avuç içiyle bastırdıktan sonra kemerini tekrar taktı ve gözlerini kapatıp başını cama dayadı. dudakları hâlâ memnuniyetle kıvrıktı.

"sehun!" diye bağırdı jongin. "inanamıyorum sana! beni bu halde mi bırakacaksın?"

"halinde bir şey göremiyorum." sehun kafasını jongin'e çevirmiş, onun çıldırışını seyrediyordu. 

"aman tanrım sehun! siktir git." sehun kahkaha attı ve elini jongin'in tişörtünün yakasına ilerletti. sehun'un küçük oyununa aldanan jongin titrek bir nefes çekti içine ama sehun tekrar kahkaha attı ve kaymış yakayı düzeltti.

"jongin-ah, her şeyi unutturacağım sana bu gece~!" neşeyle cıvıldadı beyaz tenli çocuk ve radyoyu açtı. 

u r metaphorical gin and juice 

jongin, sehun'dan önce arabadan indi ve sehun iner inmez anahtarı onun yüzüne fırlattı ve ayaklarını yere sertçe vurarak önden yürümeye başladı. sehun bunun için onu öldürecekti büyük ihtimalle ama jongin anlık korkularını aklından sildi ve sehun gelmeden asansöre bindi. sağındaki tuşlardan chanyeol'ün odasının olduğu kata bastı. sehun binadan girdiğinde asansörün kapılarına baktı ve ona sırıtan jongin'le kısık sesli bir küfür etti. jongin asansörle yukarıya çıkarken sehun sinirden dudaklarını ısırıyordu. esmer çocuğun ona karşı gelmesinden nefret ediyordu. 

so come on, give me a taste

asansörün kapısı binanın son katında durunca jongin saçlarını düzeltti ve tişörtünün yakasını aşağıya doğru çekiştirdi. sehun'un ısırdığı yer morarmamıştı ama kızarmış olduğu belliydi. tek omzuna attığı sırt çantasından odasının anahtarını aldı ve kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. sehun gelmeden chanyeol'ün yanına gitmesi gerekiyordu ki, bu her ikisi için de iyi bir fırsattı. jongin çantasını ve ceketini koltuğa fırlatır fırlatmaz koşarak kapıdan çıktı ve çaprazındaki kahverengi kapıya koşarak gitti. asansör çok yaklaşmıştı. chanyeol'ün şahsi sekreteri olduğu için şu an zamanının boş olduğunu biliyordu, bu yüzden kapıyı tıklatmadan içeri girdi. jongin kapıyı açtığı anda asansörün kapısı da açıldı ve sehun'un bağırışını duydu esmer çocuk. "jongin öldüreceğim seni! bu sefer asla kaçamayacaksın, kimse alamayacak seni elimden!" 

sehun'un sinirli sesine eşlik eden büyük adımlarla birlikte jongin çığlık attı ve içeride ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışan adamın koltuğunun arkasına doğru koştu. "chanyeol hyung! yardım et bana!" chanyeol cevap veremeden jongin masanın altına kaçtı ve dizlerini çekip nefesini tuttu. sehun onu buraya giderken zaten görmüştü ama eğer banyoda olduğunu sanarsa masanın altından sıvışabilirdi belki, jongin böyle düşünüyordu. chanyeol sakin bir şekilde kapının önüne yürüdü ve sehun'un kapıyı açmasını bekledi. masanın altından kıkırtı sesleri yükselirken sehun hızlıca kapının kolunu indirdi ve karşısında siyah dar pantolonu ve mavi tişörtü ile kendisine tepeden bakan chanyeol'ü gördü. "hyung," dedi nefes nefese. kaşları annesine kardeşini şikayet eden bir çocuk gibi çatılmış, jongin'i chanyeol'e şikayet ediyordu. "jongin hep bana karşı geliyor hyung!" 

of what it's like to be next to you

chanyeol, sehun'u kollarından tutup göğsüne bastırdı ve sarı saçlara yumuşak öpücükler kondurdu. "ne yaptı yine?" dedi sehun'un elmacık kemiklerini burnuyla okşarken. "hm?" sehun diliyle dudaklarını ıslattı ve kendini chanyeol'e yaslarken konuştu. "sabah telefonlarımı açmadı ve çok tersti, birlikte gidelim dediğimde itiraz etti ve arabaya bindiğimizde emniyet kemerini takmamıştı, tabi arabaya binmeden önce onu zorladığım için iki defa kalçama vurdu ve şirkete geldiğimizde de arabanın anahtarını yüzüme fırlattı, sonra da beni beklemeden asansöre bindi hyung!" chanyeol göğsünde mızmızlanan çocuğun cümlelerinin üzerine kahkaha attı ve dudaklarını ince dudaklara sürttü. "merak etme, ona ceza veririz olur biter. ama şimdi bana tatlı bir öpücük ver bebeğim." sehun duyduğu laflarla birlikte gülümsedi ve diliyle dudaklarını ıslattıktan sonra chanyeol'ün üst dudağını emmeye başladı. uzun boylu çocuk ellerini sehun'un beline attı ve onu geriye doğru yürütüp kapıya yasladı. sırtı kapıyla buluşunca inleyen sehun kafasını sağa doğru eğdi ve chanyeol'ün dilini ağzına kabul etti. sıcak et parçası ağzının içini keşfederken beyaz tenli inledi ve kasıklarını chanyeol'ün kasıklarına sürttü, ellerini de ense kökündeki saçlara götürdü ve sertçe çekti. sehun'un bu hamlesiyle birlikte chanyeol derin bir şekilde inledi ve sehun'un kalçasını okşadıktan sonra ondan ayrıldı. "önce jongin'le aranızdaki meseleyi halledelim, tamam mı?" beyaz tenli onayladı ve siyah deri koltuklara attı kendini.

won't let one drop go to waste

masasının arkasına yürüyen chanyeol diz çöktü ve elini jongin'e uzattı. "gel hadi."

"asla olmaz," diye fısıldadı jongin. "sehun beni öldürür hyung, çıkamam."

"hayır jongin, sehun hiçbir şey yapmayacak, söz veriyorum sana." chanyeol güven verici sesiyle konuştu jongin'in gözlerine bakarken.

"gerçekten mi hyung?" yine fısıldayan esmer tenlinin yanaklarını öptü chanyeol ve başını salladı. "evet bebeğim. hiçbir şey yapmayacak, hadi gel." jongin kendisine uzatılan eli tuttu ve dizlerinin üzerinde chanyeol'ün ayaklarının önüne kadar emekledi. hâlâ dizlerinin üzerindeyken kendisini izleyen uzun boylu çocuğa baktı ve kalçasını iki yana sallayarak kıkırdadı, ardından chanyeol'ün bacaklarından destek alarak, ki bu anda chanyeol'ün penisine parmaklarını sürtmüştü, ayağa kalktı ve sehun'un yanındaki boşluğa oturdu. yüzü kucağındaki ellere dönmüştü ve otururken de sehun'un yüzüne bakmamıştı. chanyeol bu işi çözmeden sehun'la konuşmayı düşünmüyordu zaten.


End file.
